Nude
by Clenery Aingremont
Summary: Não tem momento mais desagradável do que quando você recebe um nude inesperado. Outro momento bem irritante é quando você deixa o celular cair em seu rosto, enquanto mexe nele deitada. Considere então o quão ruim foi para Lily Evans deixar o celular cair em si mesma por causa de um nude repentino.


Naquela tarde, o mundo de Lily Evans mudou.

Certo, era uma frase muito dramática para descrever toda a situação. Contudo, se perguntassem a ela, diria que a sua inocência tinha se perdido — como se ela fosse muito inocente, considerando que tinha a Marlene McKinnon como melhor amiga.

Enquanto andava pelos corredores de Hogwarts High, notou que havia uma grande inquietação. Durante as aulas, intervalos e trocas de aulas, todos os alunos pareciam concentrados em seus celulares. Não era uma novidade, mas era como se algo tivesse acontecido.

Um novo videoclipe de K-Pop?

Algum vídeo de bebedeira que gravaram da última festa?

Alguma notícia bombástica de divórcio ou fim de carreira?

Aproveitou que o professor ainda não tinha chegado para conferir os trending topics do Twitter e principais sites de notícias, mas fora a morte de Barry Norman, o cancelamento de shows da Adele e o detimento de dois homens suspeitos de terrorismo no aeroporto Heathrow, nada que parecia ser capaz de deter a atenção de seus colegas — e, para ser sincera, nem a sua.

Então o que poderia ser tão importante?

' Provavelmente alguma fofoca de dentro do colégio mesmo, talvez devesse conferir o jornal escolar, caso algo tivesse saído.

Resolveu esquecer do assunto durante o resto das aulas, o que não foi fácil, pois nem durante as aulas o pessoal parecia sossegar. Até a professora McGonagall resolveu confiscar celulares, e muitos dos seus colegas saíram do colégio com uma advertência, um aviso de que somente os seus pais poderiam ir lá buscar.

Durante o horário do intervalo, sentou-se com Mary, ainda observando as pessoas olharem pelos seus celulares. Se ela sabia de algo, não tinha comentado sobre o assunto. Talvez achasse estúpido, como Lily provavelmente pensaria ser. Era tão estranho estar ali sentada sem Alice — que tinha se formado no ano anterior — ou Marlene — que tinha mudado de colégio por causa dos pais —, mas ainda tinha a Mary consigo. Mesmo assim, elas ainda estavam nos grupos do colégio, os quais Lily nunca tinha sido adicionada, talvez por ser nerd demais, e eles conversarem sobre maneiras de matar aula e colar na prova. Era lógico pensar que ela seria capaz de denunciá-los.

Naquele momento, era uma lástima aquilo. Se houvesse algo acontecendo, comentariam exatamente por esses grupos do colégio.

— Hoje não vai ter jornal? — perguntou Mary a um de seus amigos.

— Parece que teve algum problema com a Skeeter, ela quis publicar alguma coisa e a McGonagall censurou — respondeu Caradoc.

Não era a primeira vez que aquilo acontecia, mas se tinha relação com o que todos viam no celular, era porque a fofoca era boa. Não que Lily se interessasse por essas coisas.

Precisou voltar para casa mais cedo, já que o alarme de incêndio tocou, e não dava para saberem se era alguma peça pregada ou se realmente havia um perigo.

Assim que chegou em casa, deitou-se em sua cama, pegando o notebook para rever Sense8 — não conseguia acreditar que acabaria daquele jeito. Estava assistindo a um dos episódios quando o celular vibrou. Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa, ela ignoraria, mas a notificação do Web dizia que era uma mensagem de Marlene.

Pegou o celular, pois sentia preguiça de fechar o episódio e digitar pelo teclado.

 **Marlene McKinnon**

Online

Você viu? (16:15)

O quê? (16:15) ✔✔

Como Marlene, que nem em Hogwarts mais estava, recebeu aquela foto, Lily não sabia. Mas ela não estava conseguindo raciocinar muito bem no momento. Abriu a imagem, mesmo sabendo do que se tratava o conteúdo, a curiosidade vencendo o seu bom senso.

Sentiu o celular escorregar de suas mãos e não pôde impedir a queda em cheio em seu rosto.

— Ai! — ela gritou.

Pegou o aparelho antes que caísse ao chão, embora um pequeno arranhão na tela indicasse que nem sempre ela tinha o mesmo cuidado.

Esfregou uma das mãos em seu cenho, sentindo doer por toda a extensão da queda. Aquela case não deixava mais leve, não mesmo.

— Caramba! Por que você me envia essas coisas?

 **Marlene McKinnon**

Online

FUCK (16:33) ✔ ✔

Eu sei! (16:34)

É grande (16:34)

Não! (16:34) ✔ ✔

Não? (16:35)

Eu derrubei o celular na minha cara (16:35) ✔ ✔

Reação compreensível (16:36)

Eu recebi lá nos grupos (16:36)

Fiquei pasma (16:37)

Parece que o James enviou para uma garota (16:37)

E aí já viu (16:38)

Não que ele esteja reclamando (16:38)

Mas vem cá... (16:38)

Eu não vou falar disso com você (16:39) ✔ ✔

Por quê? (16:40)

Porque não (16:40) ✔ ✔

Cruzes (16:41) ✔ ✔

Você é muito tarada (16:41) ✔ ✔

Sei... (16:41)

Só por isso (16:41)

Eu vou voltar para a minha série (16:42) ✔ ✔

Ela bloqueou o celular antes de receber uma resposta. Deu play no episódio, mas não conseguiu mais se concentrar.

Não era novidade para Marlene ou Alice que ela tinha um crush em James. E aquele nude só serviria para que elas tentassem se divertir às suas custas, ou mesmo tentar fazê-la tomar uma atitude — como se ela estivesse muito interessada nos dotes dele. Só um pouco.

O que tinha demais em uma foto como aquela, afinal? Era apenas anatomia, já tinham visto fotos como aquela no capítulo de reprodução humana de biologia.

— Eu te odeio, McKinnon — concluiu Lily, assim que o episódio acabou, sem que ela conseguisse prestar a mínima atenção nele.

Não sabia mais se tinha gostado de saber da notícia que todos compartilhavam, ou preferia não saber — ou melhor, não ter _visto_.


End file.
